


Love Will Remember, You

by ziamistheworld



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamistheworld/pseuds/ziamistheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam were in a relationship. Liam cheated. Zayn found out. Harry came back into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Remember, You

_Tender kisses were peppered all over the tanned boy's skin, his skin felt hot and a smile spread over his lips. The paler boy moved his lips around the other's neck and gently nipped on the skin there, leaving a light red mark that would disappear later that night. Hands moved through skin, soft noises escaping each others mouth._   
_"Zayn..." The younger lad whispered, pulling a face whipped with euphoria as the other boy tightened his grip on the boy's hips._   
_"So close," said the boy above, his boy raspy and mixed with lust._   
_"Do it, together."_   
_The younger boy said looking up as the other, who quickly nodded down at him. Kisses were exchanged between the two who quickly untangled from the feeling in their stomachs. Their eyes met each other and the younger boy pulled the other into a deep passionate kiss. Lips moved against each other, clink of teeth every other moment, soft whispers mumbled silently into skin, and then a quick look into each others eyes._   
_"I love you."_   
_"I love you too."_   
_Smiles spreading over both boys lips, closed by another quick kiss. Hands to hand, fingers intertwined into their hands bring each other as one._

 

 

~ ~ ~ 

Memories came back to Liam as he watched the other pair of boys goof around at the table. Zayn's eyes showed love and care as they saw the curly lad's green ones. Liam remembered when Zayn was his, when it was his eyes looking into Liam's brown ones. The smiles they shared and how they used to laugh about anything, now it wasn't Liam making Zayn happy, it was Harry. He looked at Zayn as he felt a slight punch in his shoulder.

  
"Stop torturing yourself mate," Louis said in a quiet voice, Zayn's laugh in the background making Liam glance over at his direction. Harry's hands around Zayn's waist as he kissed his nose.  
"I'm not, I'm fine," Liam said as he looked back at his friend.  
"You're a shit liar," Louis said as slipped a crisp into his mouth.  
"It was my fault Louis, I did this to myself." Liam's gaze went down as the words came out of his mouth, because over all he knew it was the truth.  
"Well, yeah, you sorta did."

 

 

~ ~ ~

_Sex in the air. It was the sort of air that made you want to dance with anyone that came near you. The group of boys looked around the tight packed club, while flickering lights flashed over their skin. Zayn looked over at his boyfriend with his hair styled up and a tight shirt hugging his torso._

_"You look amazing," Zayn whispered into the other lad's ear sending a shiver down his spine._   
_"So do you babe," Liam answered looking at his boyfriend who was wearing a tank that showed the skull tattoos on his chest. The older boy smiled up at him before stealing a quick kiss and leaving with Harry to the bar._

_After a couple of drinks on every boy each other them was too tipsy to keep track of each other. Zayn was laughing to Niall's crappy jokes along with Josh and Harry while Liam and Louis were lost in the crowd of sweaty bodies dancing together. Liam's hands snaked around a curly haired girl's waist pulling her close to his body. The liquor taking over his brain, not even listening to the quiet voice in the back of his head telling him not to do it. The girl grinned her hips into his front making Liam groan and slip his hand down to the edge of her dress. Bodies crashed into one another, quickly lips were pressed into Liam's as he gasped for air. Kissing back Liam moved his hand under her dress, the girl wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him in closer. Liam pulled back for air, quickly attaching his lips back into her neck, making little whimpers come out of the girls mouth._

_"Lets get out of here." he said, his voice sounding deep and his eyes laced with lust. A quick nod was thrown his way and that as all he needed to take her hand and walk to the exit._

 

 

~ ~ ~

Zayn's laugh rang around Liam's ears as he laid on the floor with Harry straddling his waist and his hands tickling Zayn's sides. Liam's heart shattered again and again as he heard a soft moan come out from Zayn's mouth.

"Haz, babe, not here..." His voice was soft as the other boy groaned. Liam closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep in his bunk.

"You're so beautiful, Zayn," Harry's hoarse voice said to Zayn. Liam could almost see Zayn smiling up at Harry, he remember when that was him. How he would make Zayn blush so much he'd end up hiding his face into Liam's chest and then softly kiss him. But now it was Harry who was reviving all of that, the new owner to Zayn pink lips that went into a bright red shade if kissed too much.

 

 

~ ~ ~ _  
_

_Liam quickly opened the door to the flat he shared with his boyfriend, pulling this girl in with him and slamming her slightly against the door once he closed it behind her._   
_"Danielle," the girl breathed out a his hands pulled the zipper of her dress down. He nodded and pulled down the dress taking a good long look at her. Clothes were dropped along the floor and stairs as they walked up to the room with had Zayn's clothes in. The bed was messy and Zayn's scent all over the sheets was hitting Liam's nose. Liam ignored all the things that reminded him of Zayn and quickly got down to business._

_Zayn was taken home with Harry and Niall when Liam couldn't be found. Tipsy the three boys fell asleep into the leather couch that was the nearest soft place to sleep. Harry's hands around Zayn's waist and Zayn's head laid on Niall's chest. They all fell asleep not knowing about Liam's presence._

 

 

~ ~ ~

Wall to wall the beds were arranged. Liam's bed against the wall in which Zayn's and Harry's was. The walls were thin and moans were heard by Liam's ears.

 

 

~ ~ ~

_Morning came and Zayn woke up to Harry's burnt turkey bacon. Coffee on the table and Niall already eating some eggs._   
_"I need to get home, Liam is probably wondering about me," Zayn said rubbing his and slightly yawning._   
_"Yeah, but first go shower and eat up a bit." Harry said from the kitchen to Zayn, making Niall nod in agreement._

_Zayn quickly showered, washing away any dirt he had from last night and right now trying to wake up. After his shower Harry brought him some clean clothes while his own were thrown into the washing machine and then into the drier. They all ate Harry's food, being careful not to get food poisoning from it. After Zayn changed back into his clean clothes, Harry got dressed and decided to walk him home. They walked to Zayn's shared flat while talking about things, how Niall drunk the whole 3 bottles of whiskey that was brought to their table last night. The boys laughed about it as they reached the door. Zayn opened the door and looked back at Harry._

_"Wanna come in?" Zayn smiles back as he put the keys on the small bowl in the center table._   
_"Mmm, sure. Niall won't miss me too much." He chuckled and walked in after Zayn noticing the dress on the floor._   
_Harry looked around and noticed more clothes along the stairs. Zayn was too busy talking from the kit hen about his he wanted to take a break and take Liam to Paris. Zayn walked back to Harry with two mugs of fresh Yorkshire tea in his hands._

_"Something wrong?" Harry's eyes drifted to the dress over by the door. Zayn out the mugs down and looked over at the trail of clothes by the stairs. His feet ran upstairs before he could realize what he was doing, and there on the bed was Liam with a girl. Liam's arms around her, her make up smeared and her hair a mess. Before Zayn said anything a chocked sob escaped his lips as he fell to his knees. Liam's eyes sprang open, a headache pounding around his brain. His eyes looked around, a girl sleeping on his chest and his boyfriend sobbing on the floor. He quickly sat up making the girl wake up and making Zayn's red eyes look into his own._

_"Get out," Zayn's voice was full of anger and hurt._   
_"Zayn, Zayn, calm down," Liam's hoarse voice said. The girl quickly grabbed her things and slipped out of the room knocking into Harry as e walked upstairs._   
_"You, you! I loved you and this is what I get?! You fucking bastard!"_   
_"Zayn, you know I lov-"_   
_"Don't fucking say it because I don't believe you, leave Liam," Liam's eyes started to water as he moved closer to Zayn and tried to hug him._   
_"Don't touch me," Zayn's voice was cold and sour to Liam. "You have her marks all over you and you decide to touch me, no,"_   
_"Zayn, I didn't mean it!" Liam started to cry as Zayn's eyes looked over at the window, trying to keep himself from crying._

_"Too late Liam, forget about me... You had me and you lost me." Zayn said as he walked out with Harry._

 

 

~ ~ ~

Zayn's screams and whimpers were heard through the walls and Liam was hearing all of them. Harry's groans and the slap of skin was heard, moans as well. Liam curled up against a pillow on the cold bed hearing the love of his life moan another's name. Liam felt horrible as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Zayn."

He mumbled as he fell asleep in the cold bed.


End file.
